Yu-Gi-Oh! Seven VS Seven
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: As the Fortune Cup begins, Duel Academy Graduate Shawn Hodgson is in for the adventure of a lifetime, which he will share with his cousins, Leo and Luna, a woman with a dark past named Akiza, the King of Turbo Duels, Jack Atlas, and two Duelists from Satellite, Crow Hogan and Yusei Fudo. Will they be able to stop the Dark Signers? Read, review, favorite, follow me.
1. Meeting Shawn

**SoftWare: Hey, everybody! I had this story in my mind for a while and decided to try my luck. And, before anyone**

 **asks, yes, it is a self-insert, and yes, Leo will have his Signer mark and Dragon.**

 **Leo: Look at the bright side. I'm in it.**

 **SoftWare: (Sarcastically) Thanks. That's very reassuring.**

 **Leo: You're welcome!**

 **Luna: He was being sarcastic.**

 **Leo: Oh.**

 **Yusei: Let's start this, please.**

 **SoftWare: Why the rush?**

 **Yusei: Their arguments get a little annoying.**

 **SoftWare: You think so? I think they're funny this way.**

 **Both twins: Why, thank you!**

 **SoftWare: You're welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or the actual card game. If I owned the card game, I would introduce an**

 **OC card in this fic.**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seven VS. Seven

Chapter One

Meeting Shawn

Yusei had just returned to the Twins' apartment. Leo was still sleeping, which was something Yusei would expect, given

his personality. Luna was awake, and was currently eating toast for breakfast. A knock on the door got Luna's

attention. She opened it. "Excuse me. I was looking for the residence of Leo and Luna." Then, he looked at the names

on the door. "This is their residence." Luna perked up. "Shawn!" She gave him a bear hug. Shawn gasped and said,

"Need to breathe!" Luna let go. "Sorry. I was just excited. How was Duel Academy?" (A/N- Not a sequel to Me in the

Duel Academy) "Fun, good Duelists, except for the Obelisks, of course. Where's Leo?" "Still in bed." Shawn rolled his

eyes. "Figures. That cousin of mine-." Then, they heard a loud scream. They glanced at the hallway leading to the

bedrooms. There stood Leo. "SHAWN!" He lunged at Shawn. "No, no, no!" It was too late. Leo had already tackled him

and was hugging him. "Leo, I'm not made of stone, you know." Leo sheepishly grinned and got off. Then, Shawn

noticed Yusei. "Who's your house guest?" "Oh, that's Mr. Amnesia Man. He won't tell us his name." Shawn chuckled.

"Well, did you ask nicely?" Leo backed up a bit and chuckled sheepishly. "That's what I thought." He then noticed

Yusei's Duel Runner. "A Turbo Duelist, huh?" He glanced at the Duel Disc in the Runner and instantly knew it was a

hybrid Runner. "Hey, uh, Turbo, I can't help but notice you're a Duelist." Yusei looked at Shawn and said, "Yes." Shawn

glanced at him. "I'm a recent graduate of the original Duel Academy. I haven't had a decent challenge in a while. I was

invited to participate in the Fortune Cup." Yusei looked at him. "So was I." Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well,

how about a friendly match before the tournament?" Yusei grinned. "Let's make it interesting. If I win, you have to tell

me what your name is. If you win, I tell you mine, after your cousins leave the room and don't eavesdrop." Leo grinned

sheepishly and Luna grabbed his ear. "OW!" Shawn shook his head. "Luna, let go of his ear." Leo looked at Shawn as

he rubbed his sore ear. "Thanks." Shawn glanced at Leo. "And you don't try anything funny. I already know about your

little plan to take Luna's place. It's possible they may know about her mark." Luna looked at him. "How?" "You were in

a coma for a month, and you did mention a place called the Spirit World. Any other person in a coma wouldn't say

anything like that, unless they had a mark." Luna nodded. "True." Leo looked at him. "I have a mark, but I was never

invited." "Probably because they don't know you have it." "Good point." Yusei looked at Shawn and said, "If we're

gonna Duel, now's the time." Shawn nodded and they walked outside, Duel Discs ready.

(To be continued...)

 **Leo: Man! This was a good part!**

 **SoftWare: It's 9:38 right now. I gotta save this, upload it, publish the story, and then name the chapter. Then, I'm**

 **going to bed.**

 **Leo: Okay.**

 **Yusei: Give SoftWare some reviews so that he knows how well he's doing, and yes, guests can leave reviews.**

 **SoftWare doesn't care who reviews, as long as someone does.**


	2. Synchros VS Light

**Yusei: And the Duel is on.**

 **Leo: Finally! Took you long enough!**

 **SoftWare: It was just one night.**

 **Luna: (Facepalm) (Sighs) Leo...**

 **Disclaimer: In the first chapter.**

Chapter Two

Synchros VS. Light

Shawn and Yusei took their respective positions and raised their Duel Discs. They drew their five cards and said, "Let's

Duel!"

(Shawn: 4000)

(Yusei: 4000)

Shawn's hand contained Peeking Goblin, Mystical Space Typhoon, Mirror Force, Night Beam, and Changing Destiny. Yusei

had Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Double Summon, Reinforcement of the Army, Quickdraw Synchron, and Level Eater. Shawn

grinned. "I'll start us off! I draw!" After adding his new card to his hand, he said, "I'll start by using the spell card,

Peeking Goblin!"

Peeking Goblin

Normal Spell Card

Look at the top three cards of your opponent's deck. Then, place one on the bottom and the other two on the top in

any order.

Leo and Luna were both watching. "Wow! With that card, he can choose which cards he wants Yusei to have and which

ones he doesn't!" Luna sighed. _There's nore to it than that. I just know it._ "I get to look at the top three cards of your

deck, then choose one to put on the bottom, and return the other two to the top in any order." Yusei and Shawn

approached each other. Shawn drew Yusei's top three cards and looked at them. _Quillbolt Hedgehog, huh? That means_

 _he plays Synchros, like those dumb Obelisks back in Duel Academy. Speed Warrior, huh? A Ra pulled that guy on me. Junk_

 _Synchron? I've never seen this Tuner before._ After reading its effect, he thought, _I can't let him use this one._ "This card

goes on the bottom, and the others go on top." After doing so, they took their positions once again. "Now, I Summon

Queen's Knight!"

Queen's Knight

Level: 4

Attri.: Light

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1600 (Current battle position)

[Warrior]

"Now, I set three cards and end my turn!" "My turn, then!" Yusei drew the Quillbolt Hedgehog that Shawn had placed

on top. "I discard a card to Summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

Quickdraw Synchron

Level: 5

Attri.: Wind

ATK: 700 (Current battle position)

DEF: 1400

[Machine/Tuner/Effect]

You can discard one monster to Special Summon this card from your hand. This card can be used as a substitute for any

Synchron Tuner monster for a Synchro Summon, but cannot be used for any other Synchro Summon.

"And now, by decreasing his level by one, I can Special Summon my Level Eater back from the graveyard!"

Level Eater

Level: 1

Attri.: Dark

ATK: 600 (Current battle position)

DEF: 0

[Insect/Effect]

If this card is in your graveyard, you can decrease the level of a level 5 or higher monster you control by one, Special

Summon this card from the Graveyard.

"And now, I Tune my Quickdraw Synchron with my Level Eater, to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior

Level: 5

Attri.: Dark

ATK: 2300 (Current battle position)

DEF: 1300

[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]

Junk Synchron + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all level 2 or lower monsters you control.

"Junk Warrior, attack his Queen's Knight! Scrap Fist!" Shawn grinned. "Bring it! I activate Changing Destiny!"

Changing Destiny

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when an opponent declares an attack. Change the attacking monster to Defense Position for as long as it

is on the field, then your opponent chooses one of the following effects: *- They take damage equal to half the

attacking monster's ATK. *- You gain Life Points equal to half the attacking monster's ATK.

"Not only does this stop your attack, but now you have a choice to make. Either you lose Life Points equal to half of

Junk Warrior's Attack Points, or I gain that same amount of Life Points." Yusei gritted his teeth. "You can have the Life

Points."

(Shawn: 5250)

(Yusei: 4000)

"Thank you." "I set this card and end my turn." All right, I draw!" When he saw the card, he grinned. "I Summon King's

Knight!"

King's Knight

Level: 4

Attri.: Light

ATK: 1600 (Current battle position)

DEF: 1400

[Warrior/Effect]

When this card is Normal Summoned, while you control Queen's Knight, you can Special Summon Jack's Knight from your

deck.

"And when he's Summoned, I can bring out a good friend, my Jack's Knight!"

Jack's Knight

Level: 5

Attri.: Light

ATK: 1900 (Current battle position)

DEF: 1000

[Warrior]

"I switch Queen's Knight to Attack Mode, then she attacks Junk Warrior!" "I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" "And I

activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Continue the attack!"

(Junk Warrior is destroyed)

"King's Knight, attack him directly!" Yusei was blown back.

(Yusei: 2400)

"Now, Jack's Knight, get him!" Yusei was knocked onto the ground.

(Yusei: 500)

Leo was in shock. "He's kicking his butt!" Luna glanced at Shawn in amazement. _He wasn't this good when he left for_

 _Duel Academy._ "I'll play my Night Beam to get rid of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Your move." Yusei got up, and drew his Speed

Warrior. "I play Reinforcement of the Army, to get my Junk Synchron to my hand!"

Reinforcement of the Army

Normal Spell Card

Add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from your deck to your hand.

"And now, I Summon my Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior

Level: 2

Attri.: Wind

ATK: 900 (Current battle position)

DEF: 400

[Warrior/Effect]

When this card is Normal Summoned, its ATK doubles until the end of the turn.

"And now, I play Double Summon!"

Double Summon

Normal Spell Card

You can Normal Summon or Set a second time this turn.

"I use it to Summon Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron

Level: 3

Attri.: Dark

ATK: 1300 (Current battle position)

DEF: 500

[Warrior/Tuner/Effect]

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one level 2 or lower monster from your graveyard.

"With Junk Synchron's effect, I get back my Level Eater! And, since I control a Tuner, I can Special Summon Quillbolt

Hedgehog!"

Quillbolt Hedgehog

Level: 2

Attri.: Earth

ATK: 800 (Current battle position)

DEF: 800

[Machine/Effect]

When you control a Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or graveyard.

"And now, I Tune all my monsters together to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer!"

Junk Destroyer

Level: 8

Attri.: Earth

ATK: 2600 (Current battle position)

DEF: 2500

[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]

Junk Synchron + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can target cards equal to the number of non-Tuner monsters you used to

Synchro Summon this card, destroy those targets.

"And now, thanks to his ability, I target your set card, your King's Knight, and your Jack's Knight! They are all

destroyed!" Shawn watched his field get reduced to one card. "Junk Destroyer, attack his Queen's Knight!" Shawn

landed on the ground, but quickly recovered.

(Shawn: 4150)

(Yusei: 500)

"Having no other choice, I end my turn." Shawn drew his card, and grinned. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

(Everybody should know what this card does, but for those of you who don't know...)

Swords of Revealing Light

Normal Spell Card

This card remains on the field for three of your opponent's turns. While this card is on the field, your opponent cannot

declare an attack.

"That's all." Yusei drew his new card, and said, "I set a monster and end." Shawn drew his new card. "I'll play Photon

Sanctuary to get two Photon Tokens."

Photon Sanctuary

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon two Photon Tokens. They cannot attack. You cannot Summon any monsters the turn you use this

effect, except for Light monsters.

(A/N- No, Shawn does not have Galaxy-Eyes)

Yusei was surprised. "I end." Yusei drew his card. "I pass this turn." Shawn drew his next card. And grinned. "I Tribute

the two Photon Tokens to Summon my Ancient Crimon Ape!"

Ancient Crimson Ape

Level: 7

Attri.: Light

ATK: 2600 (Current battle position)

DEF: 1800

[Beast/Effect]

When a monster you control is destroyed, you gain 1000 Life Points.

"And he's going after your Set monster! Crimson Blade!" "My set monster is a Man Eater Bug!" "Peachy."

Man Eater Bug

Level: 2

Attri.: Earth

ATK: 300

DEF: 200 (Current battle position)

[Insect/Flip/Effect]

FLIP: Destroy one monster your opponent controls.

When both monsters were gone, Shawn realized something. "After this, I'll only have one turn left. End." Yusei drew his

card. "I end too. And so does your Swords." Shawn drew his next card. "I Summon my D.D. Warrior Lady and end."

D.D. Warrior Lady

Level: 4

Attr.: Light

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1600 (Current battle position)

[Warrior/Effect]

When this card battles an opponent's monster, you can banish both monsters from play.

"Draw." Yusei drew his card. Leo was nervously biting his fingernails. "Shawn's on the defensive, now!" Luna glanced

at Shawn and saw the look in his eyes. _He's planning something._ Yusei smirked. "I know all about D.D. Warrior Lady's

effect, and you won't get away with it. I play Fissure!"

Fissure (A very well known card)

Normal Spell Card

Destroy the one monster on the field with the lowest ATK.

"Now, Junk Destroyer, get him!" Shawn hit the ground hard, and slowly got up.

(Shawn: 1550)

(Yusei: 500)

Shawn grinned. "I was hoping you'd do that." Yusei looked at him in interest. "My deck doesn't depend on what I draw.

It depends on my Graveyard. And now, you're gonna be blinded by the light! My turn! Draw!" After seeing his card, he

said, "It's here." Luna looked at him in interest. "Since I have five or more different Light monsters in my Graveyard,

courtesy of you, of course, I can now Special Summon, my ace. _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate a_

 _new path!_ I Summon Lightray Gearfried!"

Lightray Gearfried

Level: 8

Attri.: Light

ATK: 2800 (Current battle position)

DEF: 2200

[Warrior/Effect]

You can only Summon this card by having 5 or more different Light monsters in your graveyard. During either player's

turn, when a card effect is activated, you can banish 1 Light monster from your graveyard, negate the activation, and

destroy the card.

"Lightray Gearfried, take out Junk Destroyer! Shining Strike!" Yusei flew back and hit the ground.

(Yusei: 300)

(Shawn: 1550)

"I end." Yusei got up. "I Draw!" He drew a card he couldn't use. "I pass." "My move, then." When he drew the card, he

thought, _Can't use this either way._ "Lightray Gearfried, let's end this! Shining Strike!" Yusei was knocked back very far,

until he dropped to his knees.

(Shawn: WIN)

(Yusei: 0)

After deactivating their Duel Discs, Shawn and Yusei approached each other. Shawn looked at Leo and Luna. "In the

house." They both nodded and left, Leo to his room to work on his deck, in hopes of one day beating Shawn, and Luna

to her room, to work on her deck, in hopes of finding a strategy that she could be confident with. "Shame, isn't it?

Losing your own bet?" Yusei chuckled. "My name is Yusei Fudo." Shawn smiled. "I was gonna tell you mine either way.

Shawn Hodgson, graduate of Duel Academy, Obelisk blue." Yusei grinned.

 **A/N**

 **Leo: SWEET! (Jumps up and down)**

 **Luna: Leo...**

 **Leo: What? (Sees that her hair is purple) Oh, whoops. That was meant for -.**

 **SoftWare: No spoilers!**

 **Leo: Sorry. (Sees Luna get ready to charge him) Oh no. Ah! (Runs for it)**

 **(Luna runs after him, yelling, "Get back here!")**

 **SoftWare: Those two are so funny together.**

 **Yusei: I'll go separate them.**

 **SoftWare: This is SoftWare, signing off.**


	3. Day at the Card Store

**Yusei: Leo's been impatient.**

 **SoftWare: He's still alive?**

 **Leo: Thankfully, yes.**

 **Luna: Not for long.**

 **SoftWare: Wait until the fic's done to kill him, okay?**

 **Luna: Fine...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

Chapter Three

Day at the Card Store

Three days before the Fortune Cup, Shawn woke up to Luna staring him in the face. "Morning." Luna looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Luna closed her eyes, and said, "I want better cards." Shawn glanced at her. "It's not wrong to want

better cards. Just ask Leo for some." She looked at him. "He never shares with me." Shawn sighed in annoyance. "I'll

have to talk to him about this." "Do you have extra cards you don't need?" "Sadly, no." Luna looked like she was ready

to cry, so Shawn then said, "How much money do you have?" "Not much. Why?" "I'm taking you to the card store." "Do

you plan on buying any?" "No, but if you want better that work with your deck, that's the first place to look, unless you

wanna raid Leo's room." "Ah, no thank you." "That's what I thought. Now, get dressed and meet me at the door in ten

minutes." She nodded. Ten minutes later, they were on the road in a cab. When they reached the card shop, Shawn

looked into the window and said, "Keep her running. We'll be right back." "Okey-dokey, no problem." Inside, they went

to the Light monsters, and Shawn found a card he decided Luna could use. "Luna." She walked over. He handed her

the card. "This is a Lightray." Shawn nodded. "Don't you collect Lightrays?" "No, I just based my Deck around Lightray

Gearfried. If you want a tough Light monster, this is a good card to have." "Then why don't you have it?" "Because

Lightray Gearfried satisfies me." "Oh." Luna looked it over, and put it into the shopping bag. Then, they continued to

look until they had five cards for Luna. After they purchased them, they returned to the apartment, where Leo was

waiting for them. "Where were you guys, and why didn't you wake me up?" "Number 1, you were out cold. Number 2,

Luna tells me you don't share cards with her." Leo grinned sheepishly. "So I took her to the card store. Deal with it."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: This is getting intense.**

 **Yusei: Huh.**

 **SoftWare: Sayonara, everybody.**


	4. Duel for the King

**I'm back! Though, probably, this might be the only chapter for a while. Due to copyright issues, I will not be**

 **putting the entire Fortune Cup into this. This will only contain the last Duel before Jack, which believe it or**

 **not, is not Yusei VS. Akiza, but Yusei VS. Shawn. Anyway, on with the adventure, shall we?**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Seven VS. Seven

Chapter Four

Duel for the King

Shawn entered the passage that would take him to the Duel Pad outside, when Luna approached him. "Shawn?" He

looked at her. "Good luck." Shawn smiled warmly and said, "Luna, it's me. I don't need luck. I only need my skills." Luna

smiled at him and said, "Do me a favor, okay?" Shawn raised and eyebrow. "What would that be?" "When you beat Yusei,

tell him I want to Duel him next!" "I'll pass it along, but I can't promise anything." "I know."

(Outside)

The MC was very happy about this Duel, the Duel that would reveal if a seventh mark had been formed. "The next Duel

will now begin! From the slums of Satellite, it's Yusei Fudo!" Nobody cheered, except the twins. The other people in the

audience looked at them. Luna piped up, "Once you get to know him, he's not a bad person." No reaction. Back in the Duel

Pad, the MC made his next announcement. "And from Duel Academy, the master of Light, Shawn Hodgson!" Shawn only

glanced at the audience, then at Yusei. First, they said nothing. Then Shawn said, "I've been looking forward to a rematch,

regardless of the tournament." "The feeling's mutual." They readied their Duel Discs, and said, "Let's Duel!" Yusei had the

first move. "I Draw! I'll Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in Defense Mode!

(Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared: a level 2 monster with 800 DEF)

"With that, I set two Face-Downs and end my turn!" "My move, then! I Draw! I Summon Trident Warrior, and as I do, I

can Special Summon my Shine Knight!"

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

(Shine Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1900 DEF)

"I Set three cards Face-Down and end my turn." Yusei drew a card, and said, "I Summon Junk Synchron!"

(Junk Synchron appeared: a level 3 monster with 1300 ATK)

"I Tune Junk Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog, in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

(Junk Warrior appeared: a level 5 Synchro monster with 2300 ATK)

Shawn looked at it. "Oh boy." "Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap Fist!" "I activate Magic Cylinder!" "What? Ah!"

(Yusei: 1700)

Shawn looked at Yusei. "That all you got?" Yusei grinned. "I end my turn." Shawn grinned as he drew his card. A card he

hadn't added to his Deck. "What?"

(Within Shawn's mind)

Shawn stepped forward, and saw a white-yellow dragon facing him, with glowing white eyes. He said, "Hello?" The dragon

replied, "I am a Signer Dragon, without a Signer." "I'm sure that's interesting, but what does it have to do with me?" "I

have chosen you." "Um, for what?" "To be my Signer." As he said this, a mark appeared on Shawn's arm. It looked like

two zig-zag lines. "Bear this well."

(Back to the Duel)

Shawn looked at the card he'd drawn, then at his arm. The mark was there. He then noticed a small light coming from his

extra deck pouch, which he never used, which confused him. He opened it up, and saw a Synchro monster, one he had

never heard of, but one that he liked. He grinned to himself, then said, "I Summon the Tuner monster, Chain Resonator!"

(Chain Resonator appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

"I switch Shine Knight into Attack Mode, and then I Tune Chain Resonator with Shine Knight and Trident Warrior, in order

to Synchro Summon Bright-Eyes Lightray Dragon!"

(Bright-Eyes Lightray Dragon appeared: a level 8 Synchro monster with 2800 ATK)

"Bright-Eyes gains 500 Attack Points for every Light monster in either of our graveyards. Also, I can remove from play one

monster in my Graveyard to destroy one card on your field. I choose to remove two to get rid of your Face-Downs!" "One

of them was Limit Breaker, which lets me Special Summon Speed Warrior!"

(Speed Warrior appeared: a level 2 monster with 400 DEF)

"Bright-Eyes, attack Junk Warrior! Shining Stream!" "Whoa!"

(Yusei: 700)

"I think I'll end with that. Go." "I draw! I play Monster Reborn to get back Junk Warrior and The Warrior Returning Alive to

add a Warrior in my graveyard to my hand. I Summon that Warrior, Junk Synchron!"

(Same as before)

"I Tune Junk Synchron with Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up, Stardust Dragon!"

(I don't think he needs an introduction)

(But for those of you who don't know...)

(Stardust Dragon appeared: a level 8 Synchro Monster with 2500 ATK)

Shawn was surprised. "That's your dragon?" Yusei nodded. "I figured it'd be something that looked like it was from a

garbage can." Yusei chuckled. I activate Phoenix Battle Wings! Once per turn, it can negate its own destruction, and I play

Mystical Space Typhoon to trigger it. And as that happens, when its destruction has been negated, Stardust's ATK doubles!

Go! Cosmic Flare!" Shawn regained his composure. "I play the Trap Dragon's Blessing. A card I've never shown anyone. It

prevents one of my Dragons from being destroyed this turn. But I do take the damage."

(Shawn: 2300)

Yusei wasn't done. "I play the quick-play Spell, Double Battle, to let Stardust attack again!"

(Shawn: 600)

Now Yusei was done. "I end my turn." Shawn drew his card, but he was still worried about Stardust's ability. He thought

to himself, "What does it do?" He looked at his hand, and found his favorite Field Spell, but it was risky. He then

remembered his last Face-Down. "I play my last Face-Down, Fiendish Chain, which negates Stardust's ability, and keeps

him from attacking! I also activate Bright-Eyes' ability again! This time, the target is Stardust!"

(Stardust and the equip spell vanished)

"Bright-Eyes, end this!"

(Yusei: 0)

Shawn panted. That had been a hard Duel. But with his new ally, he felt more confident he could beat Jack. "Hey, Yusei,

Luna wants to Duel you sometime." "I'll think about it." Shawn looked at the tower where Jack Atlas was watching from.

"You beat me in my territory. Now, it's time to return the favor."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Warrior Match (Part One)

**Luna: Here we go again.**

 **SoftWare: What's wrong?**

 **Luna: Nothing.**

 **SoftWare: (Doesn't look convinced)**

 **Luna: Ugh, fine. Some boy was staring at me earlier and I didn't like it.**

 **SoftWare: (Sighs) I really don't like it when people do that.**

 **Luna: You're a boy. Boys do it.**

 **SoftWare: I'm a strange person. We've been over this.**

 **Luna: Right.**

Chapter Five

Warrior Match (Part One)

 **(Note to readers: I had planned to do the Jack VS. Shawn Chapter, but I lost the file. And,**

 **I'm not in the mood to retype it. So, Shawn wins, and all six of the known Signers will go to**

 **Satellite shortly** **.)**

 **(Further note: Luna may seem a bit OC in this chapter. But, hey, it's FanFiction. IT DOESN'T MATTER.)**

Shawn walked into the living room of the apartment. Yusei was on the couch looking through his Deck. He had Dueled

Luna last night, who had won, much to Shawn's pleasant surprise. When Yusei tried attacking, Luna played Oberon's

Prank, and Rainbow Life in a combo. Yusei had nothing to counter it, so Luna had gained 2300 Life Points while Yusei

lost just as much, reducing him to 0. Shawn smiled at the memory. Luna's victory dance had been priceless. 'I have got

to see where her Dueling goes now.' Leo ran in just then, and tripped over the tire of Yusei's Duel Runner. He groaned.

"Have a nice trip?" Shawn asked. Leo laughed sarcastically, and said "Like you haven't tripped in your life." "Yeah, but I

don't fall on my face in the process." Leo rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." "I'm your cousin. It's my job." Luna

walked in, holding what looked like a Deck, and beaming. "Hi, Shawn!" She didn't trip over the Duel Runner, which was

another positive point to add to her file in Shawn's mental file cabinet. "I got a new Deck I wanna try out!" Shawn

looked at her. "You built another Deck?" Luna nodded. "I would expect Leo to do that." "Does Leo use this?" She

showed him one of her cards, the spell card Cost Down. Then, he realized what was in that box she had gotten one day

she went out. "I see. Who do you want to challenge? Not Yusei, let's not hurt his pride too much." Yusei looked up at

Shawn. "Actually, I enjoyed that match last night." "Still, let's give someone else a chance, huh?" Leo put his hand up.

Luna gave him one of her looks. "I'm challenging Shawn." That got Shawn's attention. He'd never actually Dueled her

before, so her using a new Deck would be interesting to see. "All right." "One more thing, don't go easy on me. I want

to see how far I've come." Shawn thought that over. "If you really want me to." She nodded. They went outside with

their Duel Discs, and Leo and Yusei sat on the nearby bench. Leo looked upset, but then again, Luna had turned down a

Duel with him, so that wasn't unexpected. Yusei, however, seemed thoughtful. Shawn and Luna drew their five cards

and started the Duel.

 **(Luna: 4000)**

 **(Shawn: 4000)**

Luna grinned. "I'll go first! I Draw!" Luna drew her card, then looked over her hand, like Shawn did when he was

making an opening move. She seemed to have found a strategy. "I Summon Marauding Captain!"

Marauding Captain

Attri: Earth

Level: 3

ATK: 1200 (Current battle position)

DEF: 400

Effect: Your opponent cannot target other Warrior-type monsters for attacks. If this card is Normal Summoned, you can

Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

If Shawn was surprised about her challenge, he was even more surprised by her opening monster.

"Marauding Captain?" "I use his ability to Special Summon Fortress Warrior!"

Fortress Warrior

Attri: Earth

Level: 2

ATK: 600

DEF: 1200 (Current battle position)

Effect: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage from battles involving this

card.

It was then that Shawn figured it out. "You're using a Warrior deck." Luna only smiled. "I Set two cards Face Down and

end my turn!" Two face downs appeared in front of Luna. Shawn gently touched his deck. "My turn, then." He drew his

card. In his hand, he had Luminous Spark, Shift, Draining Shield, Mystical Space Typhoon, Chain Resonator, and

Queen's Knight. He decided to play defensively until he could get a better hand. "I'll Summon Queen's Knight to the

field in Defense Mode!"

Queen's Knight

Attri: Light

Level: 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1600 (Current Battle Position)

Effect: None.

"I also Set three cards. You're up." Luna grinned widely. Clearly, she had a plan. "I Draw!" Her grin got even wider. "I

Summon Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron

Attri: Dark

Level: 3

ATK: 1300 (Current battle position)

DEF: 400

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one level 2 or lower monster in your graveyard,

but its effects are negated.

Yusei and Leo both looked surprised. Leo had never known Luna had one, and Yusei was surprised there was more than

one. Shawn looked at Luna's field. 'She's going for a Synchro Summon.' Luna grinned. "I Tune my level 3 Junk

Synchron with my level 3 Marauding Captain and level 2 Fortress Warrior!" Three Synchro Rings appeared, and

Marauding Captain and Fortress Warrior entered them. "I Synchro Summon Colossal Fighter!"

Colossal Fighter

Attri: Dark

Level: 8

ATK: 2800 (Current Battle Position)

DEF: 1000

Effect: This card gains 100 ATK for every Warrior-type in any graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can

Special Summon one Warrior-type monster from either player's graveyard.

Shawn was even more nervous now. He had never seen this card before. "Why does it have 3100 Attack Points?" "His

ability gives him 100 Attack Points for every Warrior in both of our Graveyards!" Shawn's only thought? _Great._

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N**

 **Luna: Oh, man. I was looking forward to creaming you!**

 **SoftWare: That will be revealed in the next chapter, hopefully.**

 **Leo: Does that Synchro really exist?**

 **SoftWare: Yep. I have a copy of it in my collection.**

 **Leo: I wanna get one of those!**

 **SoftWare: You don't use a Warrior-deck.**

 **Leo: (Shuts up)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	6. Warrior Match (Part Two)

**SoftWare: And here we go.**

 **Luna: Can I kick your butt now?**

 **SoftWare: Excuse me?**

 **Luna: I meant in the Duel.**

 **SoftWare: That would spoil the ending, Luna.**

 **Luna: Right...**

Chapter Six Warrior Match (Pt. 2)

(Luna's field: Colossal Fighter, 2 Face Downs)

(Shawn's field: Queen's Knight, 3 Face Downs)

Luna had a really big grin. "Let's see you dodge this! I play my Face-Down, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Shawn did not

look happy. "Oh, great." "Say goodbye to the middle Face-Down!" The middle card, being Draining Shield, was

destroyed. "Oh, yeah! Colossal Fighter, take out Queen's Knight!"

(Colossal Fighter lunges for Queen's Knight, who raises her shield to defend herself.)

(The shield does no good, and Queen's Knight is destroyed)

"You're lucky she was in Defense Mode. Go." Shawn drew his card. 'Shine Knight.' He made a decision, since he knew

Luna wouldn't attack a Set monster. "I Set a monster! You're up." Luna drew her card, now seeming to be a little

hesitant. She was worried about the Face-Down monster. 'It's Shawn. He always has some kind of plan.' She made her

decision. "I pass this turn." Shawn grinned. Luna looked confused. "What? Why are you-?" Then, Luna figured it out.

"That's not a Flip Effect monster, is it?" Shawn just grinned. "I Draw!" Shawn looked at his new card. 'Trident Warrior.

Perfect!' "I Reveal my Set monster, Chain Resonator!"

Chain Resonator

Level: 1

Attri: Light

ATK: 100 (Current Battle Position)

DEF: 100

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Resonator monster from your hand or deck.

That got Luna's attention. "Wha-? A Tuner? I thought you didn't like Synchros." Shawn grinned. "I found one that

matches my style. I Summon Trident Warrior!"

Trident Warrior

Level: 4

Attri: Light

ATK: 1800 (Current Battle Position)

DEF: 1500

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one level 3 monster from your hand.

"I use his ability to Special Summon my Shine Knight!"

Shine Knight

Level: 3

Attri: Light

ATK: 400 (Current Battle Position)

DEF: 1900 Effect: While in Defense Position, this card becomes level 4.

Luna didn't know what the Synchro was, but she had a bad feeling about it. "Uh oh." "I Tune level 1 Chain Resonator

with level 4 Trident Warrior and level 3 Shine Knight! _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the_

 _possibilities_!" Luna saw a bright light appear. "Come on out, Bright-Eyes Lightray Dragon!"

 **Bright-Eyes Lightray Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attri: Light**

 **ATK: 2800 (Current battle position)**

 **DEF: 2200**

 **Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for every Light monster in either player's graveyard. Once per turn, you can**

 **remove from play one card in your graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target.**

Luna saw its Attack Points. "4800 Attack Points?!" "His ability is similar to Colossal Fighter's, only it's a little better. I

also trigger his other ability! By removing my Draining Shield in my graveyard from play, I can destroy one other card

on the field! Guess who?"

(Colossal Fighter raises his arms)

(Bright-Eyes faces him)

(Colossal Fighter looks at Bright-Eyes, big mistake)

(Bright-Eyes' eyes become brighter, unbearable for Colossal Fighter, who explodes)

Luna looked at her Face-Down. 'Shift won't do any good against that thing.' "Bright-Eyes, let's do this thing! Go, Shining

Stream of Righteousness!"

(Bright-Eyes bows its head)

(A shining ball of energy appears in its mouth)

(It rears its head back, and fires a beam of pure energy at Luna)

(Luna goes flying)

 **(Luna: 0)**

Luna got up, and faced Bright-Eyes, who seemed to be smiling at her. 'Hello, little warrior.' Shawn heard that, too. 'Did

Bright-Eyes just talk?' Bright-Eyes faced him. 'Yes, I did. You both fought honorably today, but your true battles are

only beginning. We will fight them together.' Luna looked at the dragon, thinking 'It's so pretty.' Bright-Eyes faced her.

"Um, Shawn?" 'Thank you, I will accept that as a compliment.' "What did you say to him?" "I don't know how it heard

me, but I thought it was pretty." Shawn glanced at Yusei, who just shrugged.

"You do realize he's a dragon, right?" Luna looked at him. "Yeah, so?" "So you can't fall in love with him." "Hey!" Leo

didn't laugh. Instead, he fainted. Shawn and Luna facepalmed. "I think you need a new twin." Luna snorted.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Possibly not Leo's finest moment.**

 **Luna: Aw, man. Will I ever beat you?**

 **SoftWare: Is that the primary reason you still play the game?**

 **Luna: No, but it is a personal goal.**

 **SoftWare: Mm hmm.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	7. Tag Duel (Part One)

**SoftWare: The fun continues!**

 **Luna: This should be good.**

 **Leo: Oh, swell! Who's idea what this?!**

 **Yusei: Shawn's.**

 **Leo: Figures.**

Chapter Seven

Tag Match (Part One)

Shawn and Luna were in the living room, going through her Deck. She had added the card Shawn had given to her, as

well as a few other cards that worked with her Deck, including a new Synchro. Shawn himself was very curious to see

where this went. Just then, Yusei walked in, and sat down. "What's going on?" Shawn looked at him. "We're going

through Luna's deck. She asked me for help." Yusei nodded. Leo walked in, looking very bored. "Hey guys, what's going

on?" Shawn faced him. "Just going through Luna's deck. Why?" Leo faced him. "I wanna Duel somebody." Yusei looked

at Shawn. "Who dueled him last?" Shawn looked at Yusei. "Luna did. She beat him easily." Yusei nodded. "That means

it's your turn." The Light duelist nodded, then got an idea. "I have a better idea." They faced him. "A Tag Duel." Luna

looked at him. "What's that?" Shawn faced her. "It's two teams of Duelists. On one side, there are two Duelists, and on

the other, are two more Duelists." Luna liked the sound of that. "Let's do it." Leo hugged Yusei's arm. "Dibs on Yusei."

Shawn and Luna rolled their eyes. "Fine." They walked outside, and Shawn decided to let everyone know of the rules.

"Little heads up about the rules. We start out with 4000 Life Points each. Also, no one except for the fourth player can

attack on their first turn. We also have access to each other's fields and graveyards." Luna nodded with a smile. Yusei

grinned. Leo gave a thumbs up. "Let's go." The four Duelists drew their five cards, and the Duel began.

(Shawn: 4000)

(Luna: 4000)

(Yusei: 4000)

(Leo: 4000)

Leo grinned. "I go first! I Draw!" Leo grinned. "I Summon Morphtronic Celfon in Attack Mode!"

(Morphtronic Celfon appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

Leo waved his arm. "I use his ability! Once per turn, he can dial a number between one and six! I can look at the top

cards of my deck equal to the number Celfon dialed. Go!" Celfon dialed the number 2. Leo looked at the two cards. "If

there's a monster among them, I can Special Summon it! Say hello to Morphtronic Magnen!"

(Morphtronic Magnen appeared: a level 2 monster with 800 DEF)

"While he's on the field, he's the only monster you can attack! I end my turn!" Luna, for once, couldn't help but smile.

She drew her card, and looked at it. 'YES!' I play my Field Spell Ancient Forest!" A forest surrounded the Duelists. "All

monsters are stuck in Attack Mode, which is bad for you, Leo, as I know your Morphtronic Magnen can only use his

effect while in Defense Mode!" Leo growled. "I needed him in Defense Mode!" Luna grinned. "With that, I guess I bring

out a friend of my own. I Summon Sunlight Unicorn!"

(Sunlight Unicorn appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"I also play a Continuous Spell Card, Melody of the Spirits! While this card is in play,

my monsters can't be destroyed by card effects! This applies to Shawn's monsters, too!" If Leo knew any swear words,

he would probably be using one right now. "Sunlight Unicorn, use you ability! I can look at the top card of my Deck. If

it's a Spell Card, I add it to my hand!" The card she looked at was a Spell, so she got to add it to her hand. "I activate

the card I got, Horn of the Unicorn! It equips to Sunlight Unicorn, giving him a 700 Attack Point boost!"

(Sunlight Unicorn's ATK: 2500)

Luna grinned. "I set one card Face-Down, then end my turn." Yusei drew his card. He could Summon a monster, but

with Sunlight Unicorn out, he would be in trouble. "I Set a monster, and end my turn." Shawn grinned. 'This could be

fun.' "I Draw!" He grinned. "I Summon my Queen's Knight!"

(Queen's Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK)

Shawn grinned. "Queen's Knight, attack that Set monster!" The monster was destroyed, and Shawn took note of what it

was. 'Quillbolt Hedgehog. He must have a Tuner in his hand.' "I end my turn with a Face-Down of my own." Leo drew

his card. "Man! I end my turn!" Luna giggled as she drew her card. "I Summon Sunny Pixie!"

(Sunny Pixie appeared: a level 1 monster with 300 ATK)

"Sunny Pixie, attack Leo's Morphtronic Celfon!" Leo screamed as he was knocked back.

(Leo: 3800)

Luna couldn't resist. "Sunlight Unicorn, take out Leo's Magnen!" Leo's next scream was a loud one.

(Leo: 2100)

Luna grinned. "Good luck, Leo! I end my turn!"

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Sorry, guys, but I had to stop the carnage somewhere.**

 **Luna: Aw! I wanted to see Leo fall in the swimming pool.**

 **SoftWare: I'll try to remember that.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
